


Birthday Boy

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Wizardverse [33]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Pain, Polyamory, Sex Work, Strip Tease, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha knows what Zeke wants better than anyone else – even Zeke himself. So when Zeke approaches a (human) milestone with his twenty-fifth birthday, Sasha comes up with a plan to give him a birthday treat that he'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This was my birthday fic for this year but I kind of… stalled on it in a major way and decided not to post it. But here it is a month later! I wanted to do something with Zeke and the two great loves of his life but I wound up writing the precursor to a ridiculous threesome instead of serious plot and then the threesome. Unbeta'd & all mistakes are my own.

Zeke is Sasha's favorite.

Favorite incubus. Favorite lover. Favorite _everything_.

Even when he's busy getting on her nerves or making her worry, Sasha still adores him. Out of everyone that she knows and works with, Zeke remains one of her closest friends and the lover that she doesn't want to give up to bigger and brighter things.

That's what makes this night so important.

"Remember that we're closing shop early tonight," Sasha announces over the house intercom. It's a few minutes past sunset and the only clients left are regulars, but that doesn't mean that they remember what she has written on the signs. In fact, their status as regulars only means that they'll try testing her more often. Sasha allows a little bit of a growl to slip into her voice. "If you don't live here, your appointment ends in a half hour. If you're still here after full dark sets, you will _not_ enjoy what happens next."

Honestly, if Jasper has to escort anyone from one of the upstairs rooms after dark, Sasha will be surprised.

Sitting back in her desk chair, Sasha lets her gaze linger over the different papers and books on her desk.

Despite what most people may think, running a house like this isn't the easiest job in the world. Sasha has to do scheduling, take care of in-house disputes between various workers, and even set up advertising for the house. Looking at the paperwork that she has to do – the newest batch of client applications that need to be reviewed before the week is out – all Sasha wants to do is put her head down and not think.

Maybe set the papers on fire.

She's not quite sure about that.

When the phone on her right side rings, the shrill sound of it cutting through the silent office, Sasha actually jumps a little in her chair. She rolls her eyes even though no one is there to see it and then picks up the gold and black receiver.

"Hello," Sasha says.

"I'm on my way over."

The sound of Tavares' deep voice is electric. Striking. More arousing than it has any right to sound to Sasha considering how they've disliked each other for the better part of five of the six years that they've known one another, but then Tavares _is_ an incubus. Sexy is something that he probably exudes in his sleep.

Sasha licks her lips as she tries to gather her scattered thoughts. "Just come right in when you get here," she says eventually. "The door's not locked. You can just head upstairs and I'll get Z –"

Tavares interrupts Sasha before she can finish her sentence.

"No," he says, voice sharp. "I need – _we_ need to talk before we do this."

Sasha scowls.

She _hates_ talking.

Especially when it comes to conversations like what she's sure Tavares wants to have. It should be enough that they're doing this for Zeke, that they're going to work together to blow his mind for his birthday. But no – That would be too easy. Tavares probably wants to make sure that Sasha knows that Zeke is _his_ mate or something like that. Great.

"Fine," Sasha says in a brusque tone. "I'll wait for you outside. We can talk in the entryway before I go get Zeke from the kitchen." She wipes the palm of one suddenly sweaty hand across the side of her skirt. "Just don't take too long. I don't want him to get suspicious."

She hangs up before Tavares can and then sighs, combing her fingers through her loosely curled brown hair as she fights the urge to yank the whole thing out. Planning a kinky threesome for her closest friend shouldn't be that difficult but then, this _is_ Sasha's life. Sex has never been an uncomplicated aspect of it.

*

The walk from the house that Tavares and Zeke share with that quiet wizard and his pet over to Sasha's brothel normally takes about fifteen minutes.

Tonight, Tavares makes it in ten.

At the most.

"You didn't have to run," Sasha says with a smile that feels painted on.

Tavares shakes his head. "I didn't," he says.

At first, Sasha's mouth opens and closes without a sound. Then, she yanks open the door and stalks inside, her bare feet slapping on tile as she walks into the entryway. She knows without looking that Tavares follows her and that makes her feel flushed.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sasha asks, speaking to Tavares without turning around. "If it's about your relationship with Zeke, don't worry. I know where I come in. This is a one-time thing and I'm fine with that."

That's as big a lie as Sasha has ever told and she just knows that Tavares can hear the rabbit-like thumping of her heart as her pulse leaps, but she's not going to take it back.

Tavares surprises Sasha by touching her. Just her shoulder and just for a moment, but it's enough to get Sasha to turn around and look at him.

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about," Tavares says in a firm tone. "It's not that – I just…" Tavares pauses, dipping his head as if embarrassed. "I want you to show me what Zeke likes. I still have trouble sometimes and I want – I want to make him feel the way that you do."

Sasha feels her face warm with a flush. "Tavares –"

"He likes the things that you do to him, Sasha," Tavares says. His voice is so quiet that Sasha has to strain to hear him and there's a subtle redness to the dark brown skin of Tavares' cheeks and the bridge of his nose that makes Sasha realize that he's blushing. "I've tried but either I don't know what I'm doing or I'm not good at it."

"And you want _me_ to show you how to do it," Sasha says. "Tavares, I – Okay. I'll do it." It's not like she hasn't taught anyone how to dominate their partner before. It's not even the first time that Zeke is going to get the benefit of this particular lesson.

But it's Tavares.

 _Tavares_.

More confident and more put together than he has any business being. It's just _weird_ to have him asking her for help. Especially in _this_ area.

"Zeke is – well he's pretty predictable," Sasha says in a quiet voice. "Once we'll get started, he'll basically tell you what to do with his body language. You just have to pay attention and put it into practice, but it's not hard."

Tavares nods. "Alright," he murmurs.

*

The kitchen smells like chocolate.

Sasha's mouth starts watering the second that she pushes open the doors, but she pushes down that hunger. After all, if she's _really_ lucky, she'll get her mouth on something more delicious.

"Sasha," Zeke says, looking up from a tray of what looks like dark chocolate mousse at the click-clack sound of Sasha's heels on tile. He smiles as he drizzles caramel atop each bowl of mousse. "I was just coming to bring you dessert!"

Zeke takes a step back, putting his hands on his hips as he takes in the rich food in front of them. He blinks a moment later, mouth pursing with a frown as he looks at Sasha. "Is it time for me to leave already?"

"Tavares and I have a surprise for you," Sasha says as she crosses the floor to stand at Zeke's side.

Zeke blinks those gorgeous blue eyes. "A surprise? What kind –"

Sasha grins at Zeke and then rocks forward to kiss him, mouth moving against his own as she tangles her fingers in his hair. The unbound mass of Zeke's hair tumbles over Sasha's hands like black silk and when she tugs at the strands, he groans into the kiss and presses close. Zeke's tail loops around her wrist, the tip of it tapping at the warmth of her arm as they kiss and kiss and kiss.

How long do they even stand like that?

Sasha quickly loses track of time. Zeke's mouth tastes like chocolate and his kisses are soft but passionate. Despite her enjoyment, they do anything to whet her hunger. All kissing Zeke does is make her want more.

"Oh," Zeke says when Sasha pulls away. His eyes are hazy with hunger and his lips seem swollen from their kiss. " _That_ kind of surprise."

"Yes," Sasha says with a smug smile settling on her face. "Now let's get you upstairs before I forget that this is supposed to be _your_ treat."

*

At first, it's awkward.

So awkward.

Sasha has had sex with Zeke. Zeke has had sex with Tavares. And Sasha has seen Zeke and Tavares have sex. But this is the first time that Tavares has ever seen Sasha naked and he just – freezes. His green eyes go wide as he watches Sasha undo the buttons of her dress and then shimmy out of the clinging fabric to reveal the lacy black fabric of her expensive underthings.

Zeke, on the other hand –

"You look so pretty," Zeke says in a hazy half-sigh that gets Sasha right in the gut. Sitting in Tavares' lap with one hand stroking over the other incubi's strong shoulders and his bicep, Zeke looks as if he can't begin to decide who he wants to climb first. (Not that there's much climbing to be had on Sasha's end. With Zeke's last growth spurt, he's almost as tall as Tavares and he's definitely taller than Sasha is when she's not in heels. She's the one that'd be climbing _him_.)

Sasha licks her lips and starts to toy with the left side strap of her brasserie.

"Pretty," Sasha says, almost crooning as she eases the strap town over her shoulder. "Is that all? I thought I deserved more than 'pretty'."

Predictably, Zeke flushes. He turns and presses his face in against the side of Tavares' neck, shuddering as if he's hiding from Sasha's searching gaze. A few seconds pass and then Zeke shifts again so that he can glance at Sasha's nearly naked body.

Sasha rewards him for that, slipping the other strap down and then, with the sort of deftness that comes from having to undress quickly, she undoes the brasserie and lets it drop to the floor with a muffled whisper of fabric.

"You are," Zeke babbles. "I mean – you do." Still flushed and still hard, Zeke is slowly slipping. He's got a hungry but almost dazed look on his face, the kind that usually lends well to him falling head first into subspace.

It takes everything that Sasha _is_ to keep from crossing the floor and stealing him out of Tavares' lap.

Instead, she hooks her fingers into the side straps of her panties, tugging them down just enough that Tavares and Zeke are close to getting a free show. Something _clicks_ in the air as she glances up and meets Tavares' eyes.

Gone is the wariness.

Instead, hunger simmers in the depths of his green eyes. In that moment, Sasha doesn't feel like a fellow predator with him around. Instead, she feels like prey. She can't feel like anything else with Tavares sitting there and just _looking_ at her as if he's about to pounce and have his way with both her _and_ Zeke.

Sweat prickles at the back of Sasha's neck and her mouth feels dry.

She feels… _nervous_.

That won't do.

"Like something you see?" Sasha asks with a wink that's supposed to be teasing. She slides her hands over her skin, nails scratching over her stomach before she lets her fingers linger at her breasts. She thumbs both of her nipples, working them until they're taut brown peaks that jut out from her chest.

Her attempt at bravado falls flat when Tavares licks his lips and then nods. It's not the fastest nod, not really, but Sasha understands the hesitation. It's easy to decide that someone's sexy just because they're naked, but coming to terms with the fact that you want to fuck them –

That could take some time.

"Yes," Tavares eventually says in a growling, hungry tone that makes Sasha knees feel weak. "I do –" He cuts himself off, dark fingers flexing against the leanly muscled length of Zeke's right thigh. His claws slide out and Sasha catches herself staring, mouth open as their tips dimple Zeke's fair skin, pressing in harder and harder until –

Zeke whimpers something that sounds like both of their names, face flushed as his body jerks against Tavares' hold. His dick twitches, a beautifully flushed piece of flesh that gleams with moisture at the tip but instead of reaching for it, Zeke tightens his hold on Tavares with one hand and then pushes the other into the curly mass of his thick hair.

Any other demon would be reaching down to stroke themselves. Any other demon would be a properly squirming _mess_ , but not Zeke.

Not yet.

"He likes that," Sasha says to Tavares as a faint smile flirts with her lips. "He likes pain, lots of it usually, but a little at the start is usually more than enough to make him ache." Sasha takes two steps towards the two incubi, suddenly hyper aware of the way that her body moves. "If you break the skin, he'll beg."

Talking Zeke makes him grunt and knead at Tavares' arm as he glances between the two of them with a needy look on his face.

"Sasha – " Zeke croons, the slit pupils of his eyes widening as his nostrils flare. He shakes his head as if to clear it. "What's going on?"

Sasha smiles. By the way that Zeke's pretty mouth falls open, she knows exactly which one of her smiles it is. "This is your birthday present," she says, her voice low and rich with hunger. "Sure, it's not _quite_ the orgy you asked for, but I think that's something we should work our way up to."

At the mention of the orgy, Tavares sort of flinches. He blinks at her with wide green eyes and this time, when his fingers flex over Zeke's skin, Sasha knows that it isn't entirely due to arousal. She might not be a mind reader, but Sasha knows body language. She can probably tell Tavares more about his current mood than he'd want to know.

"Don't make that face at me, Tavares," Sasha chides as she comes closer. "He's had that particular fantasy for years now and the last one we tried –" Sasha pauses to make a face that wrinkles her nose. "Zeke's partner at the time was a possessive asshole. Needless to say, that Zeke didn't get to participate as much as he'd've liked to."

Tavares shakes his head.

"I don't understand how casually you two talk of sex," he confesses, eyebrows furrowing as he glances down at Zeke and then back at Sasha. "You're so –"

Sasha opens her mouth to reply with something that'll probably end with her not getting to have any sex at all, but then Zeke cuts her off before she can get started.

"You're just weird," Zeke says in a light tone. "You don't like talking about sex unless you're having it and that's fine. Sasha and I – we just grew up a little differently." When he smiles at Sasha, there's heat there and the familiarity that comes from living in each other's pockets for five years straight. They fucked and fought their way through years of cohabitation before Tavares came into the picture and that's something that Tavares doesn't get.

Sure, they don't always see eye to eye on the same things, but they get along with what matters.

Like sex.

Especially sex.

Zeke presses a wet, open-mouthed kiss to the underside of Tavares' chin and then squirms out of his lover's lap to stand up in front of Sasha. Toe to toe with her, there's no way to ignore how Zeke is definitely taller than Sasha is by several inches. No longer the soft little imp that had whined his way into her heart, Zeke is bigger now in all the ways that matter. His shoulders are broader. His legs a little longer. The eager curve of his cock a lot thicker.

Sasha licks her lips, holding eye-contact with Zeke for several long seconds before he caves and ducks his head.

At least _that_ is still the same.

"And just _what_ do you want?" Sasha asks with a sneer settling on her lips.

Zeke shivers. "A kiss?"

The question, practically swaying on his feet, and Zeke's hesitant delivery makes Sasha want to grin. Instead she shakes her head at him, frowning as if disappointed.

"Is that all? I can't believe that you only want a kiss on your birthday," she says with a mocking lilt to her voice. "All the trouble Tavares and I went through to make everything perfect for you and all you want is a kiss."

The words earn her another soft whimper from Zeke's mouth.

Sasha taps her index finger against her chin.

"Hm," she murmurs, drawing the tension out until Zeke is practically panting for it. "Since you seem incapable of telling me what you want, perhaps I should tell you what _I_ want. Would you like that?"

Zeke starts nodding almost immediately. "Yes please."

"Good boy," Sasha purrs. She takes a step forward, forcing Zeke to step backwards or wind up with her stepping on his toes. "I want you on your knees."

Zeke bites at his bottom lip. He's already halfway there. "Now?"

"Soon," she says. "But first, I want to spank you. As much as I want to watch you suck Tavares' dick, I want to get your ass nice and rosy beforehand." Sasha pauses for a moment in order to address Tavares over Zeke's shoulder. "He always does work best while in a little bit of pain."

Tavares' only response is a stuttered, shaky nod that makes him look almost lost.

Turning her attention back to Zeke, Sasha allows herself a smile. It's another one of her mean smiles, sharp and cold and just hungry enough that she swears she can actually _see_ Zeke's brain start to melt.

"There are toys in the armoire to your left," Sasha says in a clipped tone that holds no room for argument. "Choose three things: One for me to use on you now, one that you think Tavares will enjoy using on you, and one thing that you want me to consider using on you."

*

Zeke comes back with three things.

The paddle is for Sasha.

For Tavares, Zeke has chosen a pair of expensive clamps for his nipples.

The last thing, the toy that Zeke's picked for himself, well it's certainly something.

Sasha weighs the stainless steel anal plug in her hands. It's one of the bigger ones, thicker around than several of her fingers pressed together and it's heavy. Not too heavy of course, but Sasha can't wait to watch Zeke take it and struggle to keep it in during his spanking and the events to follow.

"You seem so sure that someone's going to be fucking you tonight," Sasha teases, swinging the plug around in her hand. She smiles, glancing at Tavares out of the corner of her eyes. "Go get the oil from the table, Zeke. Let's give Tavares something to do."

Zeke nearly trips over his own tail on his way.

Sasha laughs, shaking her head, and then crosses the floor so that she can sit down beside Tavares on the bed. With the nervous tension from earlier replaced with something that feels… _anticipatory_ , Sasha takes the opportunity to inch close. Not too close of course, even _she_ isn't ready for that, but –

Tavares _is_ attractive. He's dark enough that the tattoos that band his strong brown arms look almost like shadows and the set of his full mouth is tempting. Like this, about to share Zeke and with her set to show Tavares exactly what sort of play that Zeke likes during their sessions together, Sasha has never been more aware of the fact that Tavares is easily one of the most handsome demons that she's seen in her life.

"Smile a little," Sasha says to Tavares, nudging him in the side with her left elbow as Zeke half-jogs toward them with the little flask of oil held carefully in his cupped palms. "The whole point of tonight is to have fun and show Zeke how much we care about him. You look like you're about to be shot –"

Tavares jerks. He glares at Sasha for a moment so minimal that she can almost assume that she imagined it.

"You do have a point," he mutters.

Sasha tosses her curls over one bare brown shoulder and then grin, practically _flushed_ with how smug she is. "Don't I always?" She waves Zeke away when he offers her the flask a moment later. "Tavares is going to do that, remember?"

" _Oh_!"

Sasha shifts to make room for Zeke as he scrambles to get into Tavares' lap. It should look ridiculous, some part of Sasha's brain helpfully supplies, but instead it's just hot as hell. Zeke's hair spills down to the floor, baring his back and the freckled nape of his neck as he squirms. His back is pale, like cream and the view down to his lovely ass is only broken by the length of his sleek black tail.

Sasha reaches out and scratches her nails over Zeke's skin, not even bothering to hide the smug pleasure that comes from watching Zeke squirm under Tavares' attention.

"I really _do_ have wonderful ideas –"


End file.
